Bossy Man Whore
by MinX95
Summary: Bella moves to newyork to find a job and she to start a new life...when she gets the job. She is completely unlucky as shes stuck wth an arrogant and cocky boss: The All Famous Edward Cullen. find out wat happens when thier worlds collide.LEMONS TO CUM...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are originally owned by Stephanie Meyer. As if i'd be smart enough to think of the heavenly 'Edward Cullen'.**

**Chapter 1**

**B Pov**

"Mam, have a seat. Mr. Cullen will see you in a bit now."

I forced a smile at the receptionist and went to sit on a couch across the hall. The office was huge…. The walls of the office were off-white in color; the floor was carpeted in dark brown, and the desk behind which the receptionist sat was glossy black.

The receptionist who just asked me to sit was quite pretty and seemed nice enough. She was tall, with bright green eyes, and was slightly dark in complexion. She was wearing a dark green fitted shirt over skinny jeans. She had a badge on her shirt which said Gianna Primrose. Her name suited her well enough.

My stomach was in knots due to my nervousness… I felt as if I'll pass out in any minute now.

This is not the first job I have applied for and I have also lost count in how many companies I have applied. I have only faced embarrassment in all of the interviews I have been to, which were not much.

When I first applied for a job I was very excited, but now I am just simply annoyed. I am in terrible need of a job because well I just shifted from forks to New York and I have spent most of my money in buying the ticket of the plane, I have only some hundred dollars left now which I think will only pass me a month and that is going to be very painful.

But that is not what I am worried about, I can live without eating much, what really bothers me is how in the hell am I going to pay the rent of my flat! I don't exactly own any thing, except for a few pairs of clothes and shoes if they even count. I am living in a cheap studio flat, and I have to pay its rent after 15 days and if I don't get this job, I think the owner of my flat will kick me out and I wont even have money to go back to Forks, which I wont because I don't exactly have any one to go to for support.

My life is a living hell right now. I don't have any friends or relatives. And I don't expect my extended family to come and take me in their arms if they even exist.

There was Charlie with me and he was my every thing after my mom died because of cancer. That has been the worst page of life for me and Charlie. Most of the time mom used to feel guilty for how much pain she was inflicting on us. Yes, pain was true, but only emotionally not physically. But after my mom's death, Charlie went into depression and just lived and worked for the sake of life and partly me.

I wasn't any different myself but I held myself together in front of him because I knew that if I broke down, so will he. I wont blame for how he acted after all she was the love of his life. And he experienced much greater pain then I did.

The thing that depressed me the most is that I just didn't lose my mom, I lost a best friend too. I used to share those things with her that I can't with my dad. My dad used to own one-third of a software company but sold it for my mom's treatment and that is exactly what depressed my mom more.

After her death he worked in the town as a cop, while I was going to graduate from high school. But because of his poor health he got sick I had no idea what to do except for take him to the hospital. The rest half of the money went in his medication. I don't regret it; at least I had my father with me.

But eventually he became so sick that he also died two years ago. That was even more devastating as I realized I had lost my family the only people close to my heart. My love life really didn't exist nor it exists now and I have no plans to get romantically involved with any one any time soon.

After few months realization hit me that I have to move on. I simply can not sit in my house in forks and mourn for the death of my mom and dad.

So I left forks because I just couldn't live there. Many bad memories were in forks. I came to New York and I applied for every job I could. There wasn't a single job application in the newspaper I haven't already applied for. And the most depressing thing was I was getting rejected everywhere. Not that it isn't fair because, I am not highly qualified or anything, just graduated from Forks High School with good marks.

"Ms swan… Mr. Cullen would like to see you now."

_**Oh shit! Wish me luck!!!!**_ I stood up from the couch and smoothed my shirt and skirt. "I hope for the best." Said Gianna and gave me a bright smile. And in my mental state I could only manage a small smile back, to not be rude after all she was wishing me luck. I started waking towards the door which the receptionist said was Mr. Cullen's office. I tripped which was so likely of me, but luckily got a grip of myself and didn't fall. I knocked on the door of the office which I believed was Mr. Cullen's office.

"come in." he said. I walked in and sucked in a sharp breath.

**Fuck me!!!**

This man is beautiful. I know it's totally weird to use the word beautiful for a man but I just couldn't help it. He must be in his late 30's.

"_**Uhum……. uhum……."**_

Shit!!! He caught me staring at him like a fucking hawk! I blushed a deep shade of crimson. I am sure my face would be nothing but the color of a fucking beet root. Of course how can I not make a fool of myself? I am used to it.

"Have a seat miss swan" he said politely. I smiled at him despite my nervousness and took a seat. "Thank you sir." I said

The office was impressive. It had an aura which said 'I come here to work, and so will you. So don't fuck around.' Mr. Cullen sat on a large chair which was a deep shade of brown, a big table sat in the middle in a deep mahogany color. In front of the table were two chairs of the same color as his, and I was occupying one of them. The walls were painted white and there were many certificates, I guess, hung on the wall. So like I said it was very impressive and business like. This meant I am going to hear the same lines and won't be getting a job in here either. The thought depressed me to hell.

"So I guess I should introduce myself. I am the owner of this company, Carlisle Cullen, and you must be Isabella swan?"

I nodded. "Hello sir." I said. I didn't have any idea what he would ask me next. I really hope he wouldn't ask me that **WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE WOULD GIVE YOU A JOB WHEN YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT GRADUATED FROM A HIGH SCHOOL.**

"I had a look on your file. Seeing your results you seem quite intelligent. Although you are not much qualified" (**here it comes……..**) "But I think you will be able to handle this job perfectly" **OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!! **I don't fucking believe this!!!! Is he actually offering me this job? No it must be my over active imagination.** "**But this job won't be easy as you will be Edward's secretary." OH HE HAS OFFERED ME JOB!! Oh my god I think I am going to burst out in tears. Yeah yeah I am emotional. But something he said that confused me .I frowned. He smiled at me and then explained. "Look Isabella…." "I am sorry to interrupt but its **Bella** sir." I said. It was now his turn to be confused. "I prefer people calling me Bella." I explained.

He smiled and continued "Bella my son is an ignorant, arrogant, cocky bastard. He is too proud of himself and his money." I nodded as it was normal. Rich people are arrogant. "He has a good heart if you get to know him." I rolled my eyes….sure.

"All his past secretaries ran away because once he fucked them and he treated them like dirt. So are you ready to take this risk?"

He than smirked, "you know my son is a womanizer and woman find him very hard to resist as he is very handsome…'

(Whatever) I'll do it. I have to it… I am in dept and I have to pay rent for my flat so I have to take the risk. Anyways I find it very easy to ignore people. I thought.

"Yes sir I'll do it. I am in a need of a job and I don't plan on fucking your son and I can resist it".

He smiled. "Well if you are sure but I don't want you leaving the job and saying that my son fucked you and then forgot so you want to leave this job."

"This will never happen, sir." I said confidently.

"Very well Bella. This job is not only in the office but in the house. You have to make Edward present in every meeting. You have to see that he works till the time is up which is 9 30." I nodded. "You have to make an appointment book for him. Your main target is that he should be punctual. His work should be his top priority. And about your salary… I have decided it'll be thousand dollars monthly." **(WOW… AWESOME…) "**You will join from Monday morning. Your job is to first go to our house and wake him up and be at the office at 7: 30 sharp with him. Edward doesn't like waking up early but you have to figure out how to do it. Do you have any questions? He asked politely." **Yes of course. Are you insane? How will I do this?**

**But how can I say this. He is paying me more than enough money for this job.**

"No sir! I will be here on Monday."

"Bye Bella. See you on Monday. Have a great weekend."

"You too sir, thank you! Bye."

"Bye Bella." Carlisle said. I closed the door and sighed in relief.

**At least I am not unemployed now! **

* * *

**Author's note: hey every1! This is my first fan fic… so hope you like it… this idea has been bugging me since the last few months and I would like to share it with every one… if you find the first few chapters boring than believe me its going get better, so just please co-operate… and please read and review. B))**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are originally owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

**E POV**

"You are such an asshole. I hate you!!! I am resigning right now."

I rolled my eyes as Tanya shouted at me. I decided to annoy her so I looked at her innocently and asked, "What did I do?" That did it. She went crazy and started crying. She is such a drama queen.

"Edward we made love last night. It was so special and now you are acting as if nothing happened and treating me like a fucking secretary."

"But that's what you are." I reminded her. Man! I am starting to enjoy this.

Tanya snorted. "Oh really? You don't fuck your secretaries. Do you?"

I laughed, "Tanya I think you were the one shouting 'Fuck Me'last night. Remember? And I think It's necessary for me to remind you that I never came as far as to taste you, so how can you say we made love last night. And I don't make love, I fuck." She looked down in embarrassment.

She took her purse from her table and started walking towards the door. When she reached the door, she turned around and said: "I pity you Edward. You will never find a girl who will love you. You have all the money in the world but someday you will need love."

I rolled my eyes and thought for a second that may be she really went crazy. Tanya kept cursing and crying but I don't care. I am used to it. I know I am fucking handsome and hard to resist, girls fucking drool after me and I mention that I take their breath away and the most important fact is I know I have money. Love is nothing but shit. The most essential thing is money and I cannot feel lonely when I have money.

Anyway as Tanya went out of the office I switched on my laptop and started working. I know everyone thinks I don't care about our business as I am never on time but I do and I will prove it. I know that dad worked really hard to establish this business and he gave me responsibility of such a big company and I don't want to let him down.

I am also of the fact that I am going to a lengthy fucking lecture about how I shouldn't treat girls the way I do when I get home from mom and dad, as that bitch Tanya resigned today. I pushed all that shit out of my head and concentrated on my work and tried to do everything. After 9:30 I packed everything and went to my car. When I reached home I parked my silver Volvo in my garage.

I have a craze for cars and I have got a big collection so I have my own fucking garage. I walked to the front door and pressed my thumb into the thumb pad. We have automatic security systems and this system only recognizes our family's thumb prints. Who knows when a fucker starts drooling after my babies and decides to steal them.

I walked inside the house only to find Alice sitting on the couch with my parents. Alice was studying in Harvard's. And had finished her course of fashion designing. My dad had decided to launch a business of designing for her. Of course that had got her really excited and she would be designing one or the other shit.

Though she is good in what ever shit she makes. Even then she has to go and buy clothes every day. I swear this girl can't live without shopping. Girls are so obsessed with malls and that is the first thing that I fucking hate.

"Hey", I greeted everyone cheerfully although I knew no one was happy with me. Alice just got up from the couch and walked away.

I knew she hated the way I treated women but I don't care. I mentally prepared myself for another lecture but mom and dad really surprised me by walking away too.

I sighed in relief and went to my room. And went to my room. I fucking hate when anyone comes in my room without my permission and that is one of the many reasons I treated those fucking secretaries like that. I hate it when people come and start fucking with my things. I love my room after money and of course my cars.

I took a shower and changed into my pajama pants and a shirt. I was bored and I didn't have anything to do so I called Jessica.

I basically needed her when I was in need of sex and when no one else was available. Actually if I went out right now I would get a bunch of fucking girls to choose from but I was feeling too lazy to go out so I called her.

She picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Hello Edward, want something?" She tried to sound seductive but failed miserably. I found somewhere funny and disgusting it looked as if some one was choking her.

"You know exactly what I want so get your ass over here in 5 minutes", I stated obviously.

She agreed,…….. what a whore and I waited. Just the mere thought of sex had my dick throbbing in my pants.

I started listening to music when Jessica came bouncing in a short skirt which barely covered her ass cheeks. Her boobs were popping out of that cloth which she considered as a shirt.

I was bored of Jessica, I have fucked her so many times, she's not even a bit tight now but she was the only choice right now.

I think it was better than masturbating.

"Take your clothes off right now", I ordered. She smirked and pulled her skirt and panties down her legs together.

I looked down at her pussy and smirked, she was already dripping, her wetness seeping out of her pussy. Then she took her shirt off and then her bra.

I raised my index finger and asked her to join me in the bed. She did as I asked and straddled me by the waist. I pinched her nipples hard while she took off my shirt and when she gripped my pajama pants, I lifted my ass in the air, so she could pull my pants and my boxers off.

My dick sprung free, Jessica wasted no time in wrapping her lips around my head. She started sucking and licking me getting me really worked up. I groaned (**at least she knew what she was doing**).

I started thrusting into her mouth; she nearly gagged when I hit the back of her throat. I know I was big in size, both in length and girth. Whenever a girl saw my dick, she would go into shock.

I have popped many cherries and I knew I was very big so it was very hard and painful for them.

Jessica started increasing the pace but I didn't want to waste time in this shit so I pulled her down beneath me.

She smiled and tried to kiss me on the mouth but I turned my head away. I didn't like kissing on the mouth. I mean I have kissed several times but I never liked it. I don't even know why people do it. She started kissing down my neck and I quickly pushed her down and lied on top of her. i opened the side drawer of my dresser and took a condom. Once I rolled the condom on my dick, I grabbed it and quickly thrusted into her. I filled her completely in one thrust. Jessica moaned and started moving her hips. I pinched her clit with one hand to make her cum fast, I liked to cum after all these fuckers, with the rhythm of my thrusts, and I felt her pussy convulsing and tightening around me as she neared her climax.

"Edward … Edward …" Jessica shouted. I felt my own release coming so I slammed my pelvis into her and I came. I turned and lied own on the other side of the bed and tried to control my breathing as I was already breathing heavily from my exercise. Jessica smiled lazily at me and asked, "did you enjoy Edward?" I decided to be honest. "Nah, you are not tight at all, I bet your mom will be tighter than you."

My rude comment didn't even deter her. she laughed, "I bet you are tight. You are so big and you have fucked me so many times that I know I am fully stretched and loose." What a bitch!!!!!

I told Jessica to leave as I was getting sleepy and when she left I think I dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are originally owned by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3**

**B pov **

Thank fucking god I got this job. I am so excited that I feel like hugging every person I come across. Though I know this job is going to be very hard. I don't know but usually the guys who people describe as 'hot, sexy, and all that shit' just don't touch my heart either because of their personality or because they come out as cocky perverts. And I just pray to god that this Edward isn't like that………..no need to get hopes high after his own father called him all that, so who am I to interfere. Now all I have to think about is how the fuck am I suppose to wake him. What if he doesn't know who I am and I do something that will irritate him and he fires me. Shit!

It's better if I keep these scenarios out of my fucking head… I have to get a cab. I would have to arrange a cab for daily basis, so that I don't waste my time in getting a fucking cab. Since time is very important in this job.

Looks like it's my lucky day, every thing seems to go the way I want them. I got a cab, and told the address to my flat to the cabbie.

"Hello darlin' you know you kinda' look like my daughter."

"Oh. What is her name?"

"Angela. She is a very nice kid."

"How old is she?"

"She has turned sixteen yesterday."

"Wish her belated birthday from me."

"Sure. What is your name kiddo?"

"Bella."

"Nice name. You new here?"

"Hmmm. Yes"

"Well here you are... it will be nine dollars."

I took out ten dollars and gave it to him. "Here. Thanks." He gave me a dollar back and I got out of the cab.

I was keeping the change back in my wallet when I fucking bumped into some one. And I dropped my wallet down. Thank god my wallet was closed other wise my money would have spilled out. "Fuck."

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you coming." He bend down, picked up my wallet and gave it to me. "Hi I am Jasper."

"Hi I am Bella. And I am sorry I shouldn't have been walking so blindly." He looked fucking hot but not my type. See what I mean, even when I think the guy is hot even then there is no chemistry between us. I have a doubt on myself, though I have never found a girl attractive in other sense, I might be a lesbian. YUCK, even the thought was disgusting. Oh good news I am not a lesbian. Thank god no one could read my mind other wise this would have been very embarrassing.

"So we both should be blamed. You are going in this building?"

"yup that is where I live."

"I live in the same building. I am kind of in a hurry. I will catch you then. Bye Bella."

"Bye jasper." Hmmm he had a western accent. Well no where close to appealing to me.

I got in an elevator and pressed the floor number where my flat is. My flat really is small I realized after looking at it again. Of course it is small; it is a studio apartment for fuck sake. I think I am losing my mind. I went in the washroom and took a long relaxing and a steamy bath to loosen up my muscles. I got out of the bath tub and changed. I decided to sleep for some hours as I was feeling very exhausted.

I switched off the lights of the room and went to bed.

- - - - -

For fucks sake I can't sleep for a second. I went to bed at one in the afternoon and now it's one-thirty.

When ever I close my eyes, those two very familiar faces come in front of me. If those were happy faces than I wouldn't have minded that much but these faces were in pain. There were tears streaked all over their faces. These faces were of my mom and dad, Renee and Charlie, the people I love the most. And when they come in front of you with pain written all over their face it's hard to just sit around, hell it's hard to even look at them.

When my mom died, I had nightmares I couldn't even close my eyes because the whole scenario played itself over again. But my mind got a bit diverted but not totally, because of Charlie and the nightmares stopped haunting me for a bit. But now, it's happening again. In fact it's even worse, because I have to see both my mom and dad die in front of me and I fucking cant do anything. It's like I am a paralyzed piece of shit…

My mind drifted back to the hell I have to face. I actually don't have to worry about paying my rent because I'll be getting my salary pretty soon, the thought itself made me relax but tense up at the same time.

What the fuck am I going to do if this fucking Edward turns out to be a total pervert? I don't want to resign from the job because first, it will prove that I am a fucking chicken, and second, it will embarrass me further in front of this fucker's dad.

I should better jaunt myself for the troubles and worries ahead of me.

I should impress this asshole on my first day. Maybe he'll become a bit partial towards me and won't fuck around. So what should I be wearing on my first day…?

Fuck… I don't have any thing worth impressing! Since I can't even sleep I should go shop for something. Fuck this is going to be torture.

My mom used to shop for my fucking clothes. From the day she became ill I never bought new clothes. Hell I didn't enter a fucking mall. Looks like I have to do it now.

I got out of the bed and switched on the lights, it blinded me for a minute but my eyes adjusted to it.

I changed and put a little effort to look good but left the idea there after a minute or two, I mean how fucking embarrassing is that I don't know how to use these shitty make up. Though I am not a fan of make up or anything, hell, I don't even use it except for lip gloss. That also very rarely.

I grabbed a cab and asked the guy to take me to the nearest mall since I can't say cheapest other wise this guy will look at me like I have two heads. What on earth is cheap in New York!

I paid the cabbie and stepped out. Hmmm. This guy had brought me to Manhattan mall. It looked nice, but I can't use any more flattering words, in short for me it's a torture canter.

I went to Debenhams first, the clothes here, comparatively, are a little cheap.

I found a red and black stripped top with a black waist coat attached to it. I kind of liked it and it was for only ten dollars so grabbed it. And then I tried on a black skinny jeans which perfectly fit me.

I paid for the things I bought and got out. I was still not satisfied with what I bought, so went inside the store 'converse' I saw a dark green button up shirt. I bought it for nine dollars.

Next I went to 'forever 21' and tried on a plain midnight blue fitted top with full sleeves. Even I liked it on me. So I bought it.

Now the only thing left for me to buy is a perfume. I am sure as hell that I am going to need it.

The only cheap perfume I can get is from 'the body shop'. I went there and got a perfume.

I took at least three hours to buy only these things I swear next time I'll shop after a month or two.

I bought a burger from Mc Donald on my way to my flat.

I got a cab fast. Told him my address and went in my apartment. Fuck I have spent a lot of money today. I better start walking from now on; I'll lose my wait also. Not that it's necessary for me but what the hell.

I was really tired now so I changed really quickly and went to bed. Thinking about what will happen about what kind of disaster I'll face on my first day…


	4. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

Who ever is readingthis story...please do review....otherwise i wont be encouraged to write more.  
i reallly need the reviews....i am desperate for them...so please review...i am waiting for themmmm.....PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

**WHOEVER IS REVIEWING…..THANKYOU. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME…..AND ANYONE WHOS READING THIS BOOK AND NOT REVIEWING……PLEASE REVIEW…I NEED THEM…..**

B POV

Well today I am just a nervous wreck because today is my first day and I seriously have no idea what I will do over there. I mean what Mr. Cullen said; it looked like Edward was a big trouble. But I don't think so I should be worried about that, I have stopped noticing guys after Renee's death. I am just worried that maybe I am not good enough for the job what if they fire me.

I suddenly jumped in the shower as cold water hit my body. Seriously Bella, what is wrong with you……I mean I was standing there staring at the wall for so long that the warm water ran out and the cold started coming. I carefully got out of the shower, considering the fact that I am really clumsy and I really didn't want to fall over again and spoil my whole day.

Anyways I got out of the shower and started getting ready. I decided to wear the top I got from the mall with the matching skinny jeans .I wore my only pairs of black converse. I applied a little mascara and I was ready to go. I checked my view in the mirror. I was looking fine and surprisingly professional. My hair hung loose just above my waist. My skin was as usual flushed….but other than that I looked fine.

I looked at the clock and it was still 6:30. I had to get there by 7:30, I had enough time so I decided to grab a coffee from star bucks. The coffee is my most favorite drink. I partially swoon for it and I am sure it will help me calm my nerves. I grabbed my purse, locked my apartment, and started walking down the street to star bucks. it was only a few blocks away and that was a very good thing for a person like me. While I was walking, I realized how different New York is from forks. People were busy walking in a rush, in their own bubble. I mean here everyone minded their own businesses. In forks everyone knew the other, and gossips were spread like fire in the forests. Of course it was a very small town also but still. Life was very different over here and I couldn't say that I didn't miss forks because I did. As much as I wanted to forget my past, there were a few moments with my parents that I did remember and would never forget them.

I got a coffee from star bucks when a voice startled me from behind.

Hey, you are Bella right. I turned around and found the same guy from my building when I bumped into him.

I nodded and smiled.

Hi………ummm….jasper **(thank god I got it!....i thought I completely forgot his name).**

So what are you doing? Going to work? He asked me casually.

Umm nothing…..I was just going for work and I had time so I decided to grab a coffee, I explained. I noticed that he was wearing a button down shirt with blue pants. His look was casual but still cool and professional. Maybe he was also going for work. I also noticed that he very good looking with a fair complexion and cute deep blue eyes. He was very attractive but just not my type.

Oh…okay….there's a bench at the end of the block. We can sit and drink there if you don't mind and if you have time, he asked politely.

Of course….I have few minutes. Lead the way, I asked him.

In a way I was obviously uncomfortable with guy's nut I don't know what was with jasper. There was a certain comfort level with him. He seemed like a nice enough guy. We walked in comfortable silence until we reached the bench. The view was excellent from there.

So what's up these days? Where do you work? He asked.

I explained him about my job for the Cullen's and that I was new over here. He also told me that he was working as an intern in a hospital and today there was a selection for the new interns to become doctors. I wished him best of luck for that. He also told me that he had no family over here and there were a few family members back in California and there was no reason for him to stay there so he moved here. Even I told him about my family and why I moved to New York. He was such a sweet guy that I never realized that I had spent so much time talking to him. It was when my mobile rang…..when I looked at the caller's id I came to the real world. Mr. Cullen was calling…….**fuckin shit!!!!**

Excuse me…I told jasper showing my mobile to him. He smiled and nodded. I got up and attended the call.

Hello sir, good morning, I said, trying to sound very professional.

Hi Bella, how are you?

I am good sir. So what can I do for you? Should I reach the office, I asked although there were 30 minutes still left.

No Bella, I am sending my driver, just tell me where you are. You have to come to our place because you have to wake him up and take him to work. You will go to the office with him.

No problem sir, I said politely. I explained my residence address to the driver when Mr. Cullen handed the phone to him. I was damn fucking wrong like always. The coffee did nothing to ease my nerves. I went back to jasper that I have to get going. He smiled and told me that he was waiting for me to say goodbye. Even he had to go…..

I walked back to my apartment and waited for the driver to arrive. I'd be lying if I say that I wasn't scared. I mean I have to go and wake him up and I have no idea how I will do that. How will he react? Is he as bad as Mr. Cullen described or is he worse? I didn't even know anything about their family. Will they like me? What will I do if they fire me. I have no money!! **Jeez Bella, way to calm down**

I shook my head and tried to shake off all the bad thoughts. I mean I will of course get to see what happens in maybe half an hour. Let's see….whatever happens ill deal with it.

As I was thinking, a black Mercedes pulled in my building's parking lot. A driver got out of the car.

Isabella madam, he asked me. I nodded and he opened the back door for me. I smiled at him and slipped inside. My palms were sweating and I was suddenly very scared when I realized the whole condition. I tried to calm myself. **You can do it Bella**. I had to be strong. I decided then and there that I will do my job sincerely and I will do everything in my power to change him and resist him.

**Next chapter Bella will wake Edward. They will meet the first time. I am already on the next chapter. The more the reviews, the faster the update. And don't worry; Bella will never take easy on him. Please review……**

**NOTE: read the fanfic: **WhAt Do YoU cAlL tHe FuCkEr YoU hAtE. It's awesome. I am sure you will like it. Its in my favorite stories.


End file.
